A Tale of Love's Misery
by InTheRhymes
Summary: This feeling was one he could no longer ignore. Love. His love for a girl back home who claimed to have 'moved on'. Would Ty get his second chance? Ty/Bay.


**Oneshot time! I have felt ever since Blair Redford left the series, Ty and Bay just never had any justice. Maybe he wasn't in love with her, maybe he was. Regardless, they never got any closure and Bay has yet to tell him about Emmett so I decided it needed to be written, even if it's just closure in the fanfic universe. :p Love is sometimes cheesy, remember that when you read this.**

"A Tale of Love's Misery"

Brushing my fingers across the buttons of my beaten up cell phone, I replayed our entire conversation, putting every memory, touch and minute spent with my girl on repeat.

"I'm sorry Ty, I've moved on and I'm very happy. You deserve the same and I hope one day you find her."

That was her parting line before disconnecting our last call. Enough time has gone by where it wouldn't make checking up on her as awkward but could I handle it? Her sweet voice, the way she'd sigh or when she spoke really fast when she went on about something that she found to be exciting? That's just her voice. Phone calls. What would happen if I visited her? I'd lose my mind watching the girl with the thick, dark curls and deep, dark eyes. To watch her and be so close but not be able to have her. I had convinced myself I was over her, I mean, she had no problem hooking up with guys right after I left for the army so why hadn't I managed to accomplish the same? It's not like Bay Kennish was the only woman on the planet who had ever been attracted to me. Then again, that was never really the difficult question. Was she the only woman I'd ever be attracted to? There lies the question I just couldn't ever answer. I'd give anything to get a second chance...

"How can you be angry with me, Ty?" I remembered snapping on her once after she confessed on finding a new love. "We were meant to be, you and I. At least I thought we were. You left me, remember! You left me, I only had three days until you were taking off for the army. What, did you expect me to sit around and wait for you? Pine over you?"

She left me stunned that night. I knew she was right with every word but I guess part of me believed what we had would be unbreakable. I had hoped from the minute I left onwards that she'd realize I was leaving for me, to better myself. I was never really good enough for her anyway but maybe if I went away, fought for something real, she'd be proud enough to forget how much I hurt her and take me back. Sleepless nights left me lingering on her beautiful face, the radiance that shimmered in her glowing eyes and that smile... And when I finally was able to sleep, I'd dream pleasant stories of coming home and she'd heal my wounds. She would hold my hand and whisper sweet words of regret and love, erase the pain of war and give me something, a reason to remind me what I was fighting for. To remind me why I was trying to change, become a better man, the kind of man she could envision spending the rest of her life with. Because in the end, that's all I've wanted. For her to look at me and see beyond my problems, my dysfunctional life of absence and loss and see a person who'd die for her. Forget dying to save her life if the event ever occurred, I'd die just to make her smile. The kind of smile that left people in aw, the one that was genuine and didn't hide a single ounce of sadness or pain.

But she says I've lost my chance. The opportunity has gone and now I have to take the hint. I needed to see for myself if she was as happy as she let on. After hours of contemplation and planned topics to discuss in case my body couldn't hear my brain or see the big flashing sign "DON'T APPROACH BAY" that would inevitably float above her head, I decided to go back to Mission Hills.

Nothing had changed since my last drive through this town, the same houses, establishments and people. Even the same... I turned my head and saw one of her paintings. I smiled and felt a pang of nervousness deep in my core, at least Bay hadn't changed through the years. I started to wonder if Bay would get angry with me, I mean I was going to be surprising her. Would she want me to call first? Would she feel awkward? I couldn't take the risk of her skipping out if she didn't want to see me. I needed to see her. I just had to.

Pulling into the Kennish driveway, I sat in the car a little longer than usual trying to adjust my tone and practice my initial introduction. When did I get so lame? This girl had me weak in the knees, practicing lines to impress her and not let her on about how I feel and above all else, she was taken. Slipping out and making my way to their porch, I felt as if this could go one of two ways. She'd see me and immediately take me back, break up with her boyfriend and we could finally get out of this place together or she'd rip my heart out and stomp on it until I couldn't watch any longer. Breathe Ty, just breathe. I rang the doorbell hoping to see Bay's face...

And in a moment's notice, it flung open only it wasn't the Kennish daughter I was hoping to find.

"Ty!" Daphne exclaimed, grabbing me quite quickly and pulling me in.

Hugging her back, I slightly moved back so that she could see my lips. "Hey Daphne, you look great!"

She blushed and returned the compliment. "You've been working really hard, I see." She motioned toward my arms and rubbed her hands on them. Typical Daphne, always a tease. That's why I loved that girl, she always knew how to make any situation brighter. Little did she know though, there really was a situation that she was easing.

"I really love talking with you Daph and I promise we'll catch up but is Bay around, do you know?"

Her face dropped a little but she tried to hide it. "Yeah, sure. I'll go get her." As she walked away, she turned around and welcomed me inside while I wait.

Wait, I did. Picking a very, very small area on the couch, I awaited my fate. Would I walk away complete or would I crawl out without a heart? How can people face this very questions every single day? Humanity sucks. It really does. It would be so much easier finding a sexual partner, having a go whenever you please but with no commitment. Of course that's not what Bay was to me but if she turned me down, I knew I'd never feel the same about anyone else.

There she was, the girl with the dark curls. The girl who managed to look stunning in short-shorts and stockings, paired with graffiti-covered boots. "Bay," I stood up. "In here!"

I was surprised she didn't get whiplash at how fast she spun but once her eyes found me, the largest smile grew on her face. "Ty? Oh my God, what are you doing here?" she ran up and gave me a hug. Yes!

Rubbing my head, "I just wanted to say hi. To see you, I mean."

"You look so great," she said as she stared at me. Was she checking me out?

Trying to think of what to say, I picked a smart, vague choice and said "You too." I could have emphasized but I figured it'd be a bad move.

"Why didn't you call first? I totally would have cleaned up. Hell, we could have thrown a party, God knows that's not what the Kennish's live for."

I laughed, telling her parties weren't my scene anyway to which she replied with an 'I know'. I knew she did, too.

Getting straight to it, "So how are you? How is the lady who is responsible for ruining every business' wall in Mission Hills?"

She playfully shoved my shoulder, "I'm good. Ecstatic, event. Things couldn't be more awesome for me right now. I'm doing pretty well at school, can you imagine Bay Kennish hittin' up college?" she laughed. I nodded, I really could picture it. She was so smart. I was happy knowing she wasn't wasting life away. "I have a steady job, decent hours and pay." She looked down at her hands, placing them on her lap. "How are you, Ty? How's the army?"

"Well, what can I say? I'm still alive, good news there." She smiled and took my hand in hers. This was it, I was going to tell her. I was going to express every emotion, take down the walls and let my soul pour through for her. The choice was hers whether she'd take it or not.

"Bay, I did come here to talk. But it was something specific, so I'm just going to get to it..." She narrowed her eyes, waiting hopefully in anticipation. As I took a breath and was going to begin, I saw her turn her head and drop my hand. She walked over to him, her boyfriend.

"Hey you," he took her hands and gave her a kiss. It made me cringe seeing another guy get to do what I've so badly wanted to experience for the last three years. Upon parting, she turned to face me, officially introducing us. I already knew him quite well but this was a 'he's now my boyfriend' introduction.

"Hello again, Emmett" I shook his hand trying to be friendly. He shook mine and mouthed a 'hey'.

"So Ty, you wanted to talk about something?" Bay looked at me again, her arm wrapped around Emmett's waist.

"Uh, it was nothing. Nothing important." I stuttered.

"But you came all this way-"

"No, it's cool. I just... I wanted to see you one last time."

Turning around, I realized what I thought would be a waste of time if she ended up turning me down wasn't such a waste after all. Maybe I could have fought for her love, maybe I could have stuck around to show her the kind of man I had become or give her reasons why we belonged together. But I knew better. It was all in that kiss they shared. How happy she looked with him, how sweet he was with her. I wanted to hate Emmett, I've known him forever and I wanted to honestly punch him. I could look in his eyes and knew he was in love with her. It only took me to witness one kiss to know there was nothing I could do to get her back. Maybe having seen it, it will allow me to open my heart to another one day. Maybe. For now, I guess I just had to experience love's misery for however long my heart chooses hers.


End file.
